The Cartoon Olympics
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Set to the style of 'Laff-A-Lympics', three teams compete to earn a gold trophy. Will the Bucky Buddies led by Bucky B. Katt take the win? Will the Hillwood Heroes led by Arnold Shortman snag a victory? Or will the Really Rottens led by Lex Luthor steal the win away?
1. Prologue

Here's a little short project! It's probably going to be a one-time thing, and since it's summer, I'd figured I do a big sporting event for this one! I don't own any of the cartoons, anime or books that appear in this fanfiction! The only characters I own that appear in this fanfic are our hosts... Maurice the bull, and Xero the bunny! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Out on a sunny day, inside a stadium, a bunny and a bull were sitting down near the shade as the bunny smiled. "Hello there, sport fans! I'm glad you can all join us for this little event, just in time for the Olympics!"

"Xero, the Olympics don't start until next year!" The bull groaned.

"I'm your host, Xero the Lop-Eared Rabbit, and this is my co-host, Maurice the bull!" Xero introduced his co-host.

"Hello folks, and welcome to the first annual Orange's Cartoon Olympics!" Maurice smiled. "If you're reading this on Deviantart, we're just using this as an excuse to entertain ourselves until either Tiny updates his Battle of the Luminaries fic or raise money for charity. If you're reading this on the fanfiction site, you should probably check us out on Deviantart, where we currently live. Either way, this story is going up on both the author's accounts!"

"That's right!" Xero smiled. "Now, this version of the Olympics... it's going to be more like the Laff-A-Lympics, you know, that old Hanna-Barbera cartoon show where Yogi Bear, Scooby-Doo and Mumbly had assembled a team each to battle in their games?"

"Well, it's just like that!" Maurice smiled. "But, in case you don't know how the show works, here's the gist of it! There are five events that three teams will compete in for points. By the end of the event, the team with the most points will win the Gold Trophy!"

"After all five events are done, the team with the most points overall will gain the title of 'Best Cartoon Team', as well as a thousand dollars donated to their favorite charity!" Xero smiled.

"And who are the lucky teams, you may ask?" Maurice smiled. "Why, none other than an assortment of interesting characters, one an assortment of Orange's favorite characters, the other from the same show, and the final one is of a team consisting of interesting villains!"

"In other words, they are..." Xero smiled as he pointed to the screen.

 **"The Bucky Buddies!"**

On the screen showed the locker room, where Bucky B. Katt, the cat from Get Fuzzy, the team captain, gave a wave as Ichigo Momomiya from Tokyo Mew Mew posed. Twister Rodriguez from Rocket Power was giving a thumbs up as Penelope Pitstop, from Wacky Races and Perils of Penelope Pitstop, gave a small, polite bow. Izzy from Total Drama laughed crazily as she started juggling dynamite, while Wander, from Wander Over Yonder, was busy joining in on the fun. Hank the Cowdog, from Hank the Cowdog, was busy sleeping a bit when Speedy Gonzales, from Looney Tunes, sped up to Hank and gave a yell, waking up Hank and making him pounce right on Donald Duck, from the classic Disney shorts. Donald growled as he started jumping up and down, losing his temper.

 **"The Hillwood Heroes!"**

On the screen showed the locker room, with nine people from the cast of Hey Arnold doing various things. The team captain, Arnold, nodded as he turned towards his teammates as Nadine and Rhonda were high-fiving, ready for anything. Helga was currently in the arms of her sister, Olga Pataki, as the former was getting annoyed, with the latter so excited for what was to occur. Phoebe and Gerald were talking as they giggled. Curly was laughing as he looked towards the camera, with Harold enjoying a sandwich.

 **"...and, keeping the original name, the Really Rottons!"**

The screen then switched over to the next locker room as we see Lex Luthor from Superman giving a smirk towards her team. Deoxys from Pokémon gave a triumphant cry as Azula from Avatar: The Last Airbender was practicing her fire bending. Kisshu from Tokyo Mew Mew was floating upside down in boredom as Lord Hater from Wander Over Yonder was busy laughing evilly in triumphant, likely getting some practice. Trina Riffin from Grojband was looking out the door in suspicion as Harley Quinn from Batman was giggling, peeking from behind Trina. Master XOX from Sidekick and Syndrome from the Incredibles were busy having a coffee as they were talking with each other.

Xero smiled as he turned to the camera. "All the team are pumped and they are ready to rumble!"

"Quite an... interesting number of teams we see here..." Maurice said. "But it shouldn't matter! In a few moments, we'll be conducting interviews with each of the team captains before we begin our games!"

"Hang tight, folks! This is going to be a doozy!" Xero smiled as the camera faded to black.

* * *

And that should be the introduction chapter! Next chapter will be team interviews! How'd you like it so far? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	2. The Team Captain Interviews

Here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

A moment later, we see Maurice inside the Bucky Buddies locker room as he was sitting next to Bucky, who was sitting inbetween Hank the Cowdog and Ichigo Momomiya.

"I'm here now with the team captain of the Bucky Buddies, none other than Bucky B. Katt from the comic strip, Get Fuzzy!" Maurice smiled as he turned. "So, Bucky, why did you pick the team you picked."

"For that question, please talk with my co-captain, Ichigo." Bucky said as he pointed to Ichigo.

Maurice nodded as he turned towards Ichigo. "Ichigo, I like to ask you the same question..."

Ichigo Momomiya smiled. "Being on a team from Japan, I know what it's like to take lead and what positions to take. So, when asked by team captain Bucky B. Katt if I could be co-captain, I jumped at the chance. As for the other team members, they were selected primarily based on Orange's old interests and current new ones."

Ichigo smiled as she pointed to Donald Duck, Speedy Gonzales and Penelope Pitstop. "The old..."

Ichigo then pointed towards Twister, Izzy and Wander. "...and the new. But it's not just favorite characters... it's also who can be good for competition. For example, I'm a natural leader from Tokyo Mew Mew, so I naturally know what to do, and I'm also a fighter."

Ichigo then pointed to Donald Duck, who was smiling triumphantly. "Donald Duck... also a fighter and a good sport... at times."

"Hey!" Donald quacked, frowning at that remark.

Ichigo nodded towards Speedy Gonzales, who waved. "Speedy Gonzales is the fastest mouse of all Mexico, so I trust that his super speed can be useful."

The camera then went towards Twister as he waved, Ichigo continued, "Twister Rodriguez here is not only a videographer, but he's also a bit of a daredevil, due to his own experience in sports, mainly thanks to his friends, Otto, Reggie and Sam."

Ichigo smiled towards Penelope Pitstop, who nodded back. "Penelope Pitstop... I selected her because she's very athletic. Even when in times she was caught in the clutches of the Hooded Claw, she managed to fight back with her own skills."

Ichigo then went towards Izzy, who was juggling dynamite. "Out of all the Total Drama contestants, Izzy was a must to select. She has the perfect attitude for anything that comes her way... she's even crazy enough to get away with doing jumpscares or winning challenges!"

Ichigo then smiled towards Wander as he was strumming his banjo. "And finally, Wander is just... well, Wander. He can do whatever the heck he wants and he's still amazing. He can do impossible feats, even at Looney Tune standards. I have a feeling his unique randomness will be useful."

Maurice smiled as he pointed towards Hank and Bucky. "What about Hank the Cowdog and Bucky Katt?"

Hank and Bucky smiled as Ichigo just blinked, looking at them.

"I think Orange just wanted his top two favorite characters in there so he wouldn't have to write for people that are more athletic than them." Ichigo sighed. "We're just putting them as mascots."

Hank and Bucky glared at Ichigo as Bucky said, "Even though I'm your team captain..."

"Sorry. It's honest truth." Ichigo shrugged.

Bucky glared darkly. "Your shoe is going to become my hairball spittoon later today..."

"That aside, who are you donating the money to?" Maurice asked.

"As a team, me and my team are going to donate the money to the Cartoon Guild's Charity." Ichigo explained. "Heaven knows they'll need it..."

Maurice smiled. "Thank you, Ichigo Momomiya, and thank you Bucky Katt, for letting us interview your team. We now turn to Xero for the Hillwood Heroes. Xero?"

* * *

The camera then switched over to Xero as he was sitting next to Arnold outside the locker room.

"Thanks, Maurice. I'm over at the Hillwood Heroes' locker room, where I have decided to conduct a private interview with Arnold..." Xero squinted. "You know, you should really write your last name on this thing..."

Arnold groaned. "People say that..."

"Anyway, I'm with Arnold! So, Arnold, there are a lot of people in your hometown for you to select. Why did you select the team you did?" Xero asked.

"Well, Mr. Bunny, when our fourth grade class was selected for a chance to participate in these games to win for our charity, the Hillwood Life Support, everyone looked to me and I was selected as team captain. Helga was a must, since she's the toughest person I know and very athletic. Her sister Olga came along because we needed a chaperone and along with participating in the games, Olga is also helping out with cheering for the teams." Arnold explained.

"So, I understand Helga and Olga... what about the others. You missed out on a lot of other students..." Xero smiled.

"Yeah, it was disappointing I had to bring at least seven students, but I'm sure they understood the choices I made..." Arnold said. "I mean, I find use and potential in Curly, Gerald and Harold, and Phoebe is smart to know what type of people we can use for our match-ups... as for Nadine and Rhonda, Nadine was really excited to participate in these events, and Rhonda just came along to have a little fun..."

Xero blinked. Arnold laughed. "I know, but Rhonda was interested in these... 'unique' fun tasks that you say these types of games had!"

"True, we do have a couple unique games... but those will come up later." Xero smiled. "Now, what about your competition?"

"Well, I feel that the first team, the one with the odd cat amongst them... I feel they're a good team we can trust, they seem they can play fair..." Arnold nodded. "I'm not sure about the Rottens, though... hopefully, we can all stick together, even if the Rottens somehow ruin it... which I hope they don't..."

"I hope they do!" Xero said in excitement.

"What?" Arnold said in shock.

Xero looked over to Arnold as he said, "Look, kid, me and my friend do a little side show thing for another fic that was a fighting tournament. It's a natural lust for blood thing."

Arnold was a little uncomfortable as he said, "I think I better manage my team."

"All right." Xero said as Arnold went back into his locker room. "Back to you, Maurice."

* * *

We now see Maurice inside another locker room, talking with Lex Luthor as the other villains were sitting to the side.

"Thank you, Xero. I am with the team captain of the Really Rottens!" Maurice smiled as he turned to Lex. "Mr. Luthor, may I ask what made you interested in taking the original name of one of the original teams?"

"Well, we're a team consisting of villains, so naturally, I thought it would be very fitting for a group such as ourselves." Lex explained as the other villains nodded.

"As in the original show, the Really Rottens ran into some bad luck. Are you afraid it'll rub off on you?" Maurice asked.

"No, because unlike the Really Rottens from the original Laff-A-Lympics, from the few victories they had, along with an overwhelming number of defeats that were handed to them, we're going to follow a simple solution." Lex smiled.

"And that would be..." Maurice blinked.

"A simple one. We're not going to cheat our way into victory." Lex Luthor smiled.

Hearing this, the villains stared in shock as they started voicing their displeasure.

"Come on, what?" Kisshu frowned.

"You can't do that!" Azula protested.

"We are the bad guys! We are supposed to cheat!" Lord Hater pointed out.

Lex raised a hand as if to silence his team. Lex nodded as he said, "If we were to cheat, however, it would be within in the rules."

"Within the rules?" Maurice blinked as the other villains just blinked and looked at each other in confusion... until Harley's eyes brightened as she whispered to Syndrome. Syndrome smiled as he nodded.

"I don't get it, what?" Kisshu nodded.

"How can one cheat within the rules?" Lord Hater asked.

"Guess we'll have to find out..." Trina Riffin sighed.

"In short, yes... anyway, being a team leader, I have assembled an interesting number of villains, some due to their interesting characteristics, others I found had a grudge that simply had certain powers..." Lex explained.

"Ah... and as for your charity..." Maurice started asking.

"It'll be for our own evil purposes... the LuthorCorps funds." Lex explained. "How we'll work it out... you'll see..."

Maurice nodded. "Well, thank you for the... very interesting interview. And now, back to the field..."

* * *

A few minutes later, all the teams were on the field as Xero and Maurice were sitting down, Maurice smiled as he said, "Okay, you all met the team captains, you've seen the teams, let's take a look at how the events will be scored..."

"Like Laff-A-Lympics... first place gets 25 points, second place gets 15 points and last place gets ten points. However, there will also be bonus points in some events for the athlete doing said challenge for those bonus points." Xero explained.

"Okay, does everybody know the rules?" Maurice turned as all three teams nodded.

"Great! Now, we're going to go to our first event..." Xero said as everybody turned to see a running track. "This is the Five-Mile Dash, and it is, as simply, a race from start to finish! Please select your teammates and we'll explain more!"

The teams nodded as three people, one from each team, stepped in.

"Representing the Bucky Buddies for this event... Speedy Gonzales. Representing the Hillwood Heroes for this event... Curly Gammelthorpe. And representing the Really Rottens for this event... Syndrome!" Xero smiled as each person went on the starting line.

"Okay, let's go over the rules!" Maurice smiled.

Speedy, Curly and Syndrome took a deep breath as they smirked, ready for anything.

* * *

And that's this chaper done! How was it? Place your bets, who'll win this first event? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	3. EVENT 1: The Five-Mile Dash

Here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Xero and Maurice were sitting to the side as they watched Speedy Gonzales, Curly Gammelthorpe and Syndrome at the starting line.

"Okay, folks, here is the very first event of the Cartoon Olympics!" Xero smiled. "This is known as the Five-Mile Dash. Simply put, a footrace from start to finish. For the Bucky Buddies, Speedy Gonzales is the representative... with Curly representing the Hillwood Heroes, and Syndrome representing the Rottens!"

Speedy gave a smile of confidence as Curly stretched his legs a bit, with Syndrome having a smirk as Xero explained. "Now, you can't use any part of your body BUT your feet to run. In other words, you have to finish with both feet across the finish line, or no go! That's about it, plain and simple."

Maurice nodded as he said, "Now, to make things fair so that we don't have an unbalanced team, we have ruled that Syndrome and Curly will get a ten minute head-start."

Syndrome smirked as he tapped his feet. "Perfect!"

Curly and Speedy stopped what they were doing as they noticed little jets appearing from his shoes. Syndrome laughed a bit. "I can probably get a little distance!"

Everyone else just stared in surprise as Lex just calmly smirked. Kisshu turned to his team captain, asking, "Okay, see, that's the type of cheating we would do!"

"Technically, yes, it is cheating... HOWEVER, the rules doesn't say anything about what TYPE of shoes you can wear in a footrace... so jet shoes are allowed..." Lex smirked.

Xero, hearing that, looked at the rulebook. "He's right. Nothing that says you can't use jet boots..."

Curly smirked as he pushed a button on his shoes, having little wheels popped out. "It's a good thing I wore heelies today..."

"Is there anything in the rules saying you can't wear heelies?" Maurice asked.

Xero looked it over. "Nope, Curly's allowed that too."

Maurice shrugged. "Well, those things are allowed, so let's get on with the race! Curly, Syndrome, you're getting your twenty minute head start!"

Curly and Syndrome smirked as they got into position as Xero held a flag.

"Ready, set, let's go!" Xero waved the checkered flag as Curly and Syndrome started racing, Syndrome using the jets on his boots to run, with Curly slowly using his feet to get used to the heelies.

The Hillwood Heroes and the Really Rottens started cheering as they watched the competition take place. The Bucky Buddies paused as they waited, knowing what's to come once Speedy got his chance after ten minutes.

As the Rottens watched, Lord Hater turned to Lex as he said, "Is this what you mean when you said we can 'cheat' within the rules?"

"Indeed." Lex nodded. "If you can find ways to do it, I'm sure we'll have the gold medal in no time..."

Lord Hater laughed. "Oh, this is going to be good!"

Back with the race, Syndrome smirked as he tapped his boots, allowing him to go a little faster. "This is great!"

Curly, noticing Syndrome going a lot faster, started pumping all he could. "Oh no you don't!"

Syndrome smiled as he was almost towards the halfway point. "I'm getting close! I can taste victory!"

Back with the audience, Maurice was looking at his watch. "Three... two... one... okay, Xero, wave the flag!"

"Okay, Speedy, ready... set... let's go!" Xero smiled as he waved the flag.

"YEE-HAW! ANDALE ANDALE ARRIBA ARRIBA EPA EPA EPA YEE HAW!" Speedy called as he started running fast, laughing as he sped, right past a running Curly and a jet-boosted foot Syndrome as he knocked both of them out with his speed as he crossed the finish line.

That disabled Syndrome's boots as Curly got up dizzily, saying, "Okay, can I ask a question? How was this even fair?"

"I agree!" Syndrome frowned as Curly and Syndrome continue racing.

Xero nodded. "And just like that, the race is over. Speedy Gonzales takes it the Bucky Buddies!"

The Bucky Buddies started cheering in delight as Maurice shook his head. "It shouldn't have came that big of a surprise. Two people not known for being that fast against a really fast mouse with godlike speed? The two people get trumped in an instant. Let's just hope these next events aren't curbstomps!"

"Oh, don't worry, they won't!" Xero laughed as everyone turned back towards Curly and Syndrome as they were nearing the finish line. "But right now, it seems to be a finish for second place...who's going to get it?"

The Hillwood Heroes started to cheer as Curly kept trying to get speed, but Syndrome continued running towards the finish line with glee. But thankfully, Curly still had his wheelies as he used those to skate through the finish line with ease before Syndrome can cross the finish line.

The Really Rottens started to boo because they knew they just lost the first event.

"Well, looks like it came close, but in the end, Curly managed to pull a second place victory for the Hillwood Heroes, with Syndrome coming in last for the Really Rottens!" Xero smiled.

"Let's check the scores!" Maurice smiled.

* * *

The screen then switched towards the scoreboards where we see Bucky face's on the left side of the screen, Lex's face on the middle side of the screen, and Arnold's face on the right side of the screen.

 _"It's no doubt in my mind that the Bucky Buddies have gotten the 25 points!"_

Bucky's face smiled in delight as he saw the 25 appear on top of the screen. Lex looked at Bucky, frowning.

 _"Hillwood Heroes is so far in second place with fifteen points."_

Lex looked over at Arnold, who was cool with the fifteen points as he smiled.

 _"Meanwhile, the Rottens have managed to secure ten points for being in last!"_

Lex glared down at his score, frowning at the ten points.

* * *

"But anything is possible. There could STILL be a chance for the Rottens to catch up!" Xero smiled as everyone looked ready and prepared.

"Next round, all members of the team will participate!" Maurice smiled as they were all confident. "All of you, please go to your locker rooms and put on the suits that await you there!"

All teams looked at each other in confusion, but willfully obeyed as they went back inside the stadium.

"Meanwhile, we are getting the place set up..." Xero smiled. "For a little... paintball competition! Maurice, if you would?"

Maurice nodded as he pushed a button on his remote as he and Xero ran out of the way. The stadium's setting then changed into that of a paintball arena with walls and boxes.

"We'll be back with the second event in a moment, but I'll leave you folks with two words..." Xero smiled. "Paintball Spla-toon!"

"You'll see what we mean in a moment!" Maurice smiled as the camera faded to black for a moment.

* * *

And the first event is over! How'd you like it? Place your bets on the second event! Who will triumph this one? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	4. EVENT 2 PART 1: Splatoon!

Here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Up atop a helicopter overlooking the stadium, Xero and Maurice were eyeing the screens as two teams are getting on the field.

"Welcome back to our next event here in the Cartoon Olympics!" Maurice smiled. "As you can see, next up is a paintball war!"

"Or, Splatoon!" Xero smiled. "The task is simple, all three teams with all players are participating! HOWEVER..."

"To make things fair so nobody figures out the strategies of each team, two teams will duke it out while the other team is kept in isolation until they hear that it's their turn." Maurice explained.

"Now, the two teams have exactly three minutes to try to cover the area, along with shooting other players out as best as they can... the person who has covered the most area after the time limit runs out wins!" Xero explained.

"With that out of the way, let's meet up with our first team versus!" Maurice said as he and Xero turned to the camera.

* * *

 **FIRST ROUND**

 **THE BUCKY BUDDIES VERSUS THE REALLY ROTTENS**

Bucky, Hank, Ichigo, Wander, Speedy, Twister, Penelope, Donald and Izzy were ready as Izzy was laughing crazily and Wander was jumping up and down in excitement. All of them had paintball guns and blue hats on.

Bucky nodded as he looked up at the helicopter. "We're good to go!"

On the other side of the stadium, Lex, Harley, Kisshu, Lord Hater, Trina, Lord XOX, Azula, Syndrome, and Deoxys had their paintball guns ready, with orange hats on.

Lex looked up. "Anytime..."

They heard the whistle as they started to run around, as Xero and Maurice's voices were heard in the background.

 **3:00**

 _"And the whistle is off as each team is already taking care of the sides... but Wander, Ichigo and Izzy seem to be going on ahead. Lord Hater, Kisshu and Deoxys seem to be following the same route."_ Xero's voice was heard as indeed, each respective team was doing so.

 _"This is going to be big! With Hater and Wander on the field, there is sure to be bad blood..."_ Maurice started.

"HATER! BUDDY!" Wander smiled in excitement as he jumped on Lord Hater and hugged him.

Lord Hater was less than amused. "Oh, shoot me..."

 _"... mostly on Hater's side."_ Maurice said. _"The same bad blood is shown between Kisshu and Ichigo..."_

"KITTEN!" Kisshu said in excitement as he jumped Ichigo and hugged her.

Ichigo groaned as Kisshu hugged her tight. "I am going to kill my team captain after this is over."

 _"...mostly on Ichigo's side."_ Maurice pointed out.

 **2:45**

 _"I don't know. I support this pairing."_ Xero smiled.

 _"Of course you would."_ Maurice said as Deoxys gave a roar and a Hyper Beam right towards Izzy. _"Looks like Deoxys is using Hyper Beam!"_

 _"It's not very effective though!"_ Xero laughed as Izzy jumped out of the way and shot a paintball right at Deoxys. _"And with that little performance by Izzy, Deoxys is out of the ring!"_

Deoxys was suddenly teleported out of the ring as Kisshu grabbed his paintball gun.

"Sorry kitten, I'd like to play some more, but... I want to win!" Kisshu said as he shot Ichigo in the stomach with a paintball, teleporting her out.

 **2:30**

 _"Looks like one from each team is already out!"_ Xero pointed out. _"But here comes the rest of the teammates to do some work!"_

Indeed, the other team members from each side came down as Hank tripped and got shot by Azula, as he was teleported out.

Bucky was shot multiple times by Trina before he got teleported out.

Trina gave a short chuckle to herself before feeling a shot coming from Donald Duck as Trina teleported out.

Lord XOX got shot by Izzy as he was teleported out as well.

* * *

"Well, it seems like an even match right now!" Xero pointed out.

"Indeed..." Maurice said as he watched the cameras. "But Izzy seems to be holding her own as she already got some good shots. Penelope and Lex are looking each other in the eye, careful not to slip up!"

"Oh, but here comes Wander... and Wander... and Wander?" Maurice blinked.

* * *

 **1:15**

Multiple Wanders were seen running around the area as they were confusing the villains.

"Which one do we shoot?" Azula asked.

"JUST GET THEM ALL! HE'S TRYING TO CONFUSE YOU!" Lord Hater yelled.

With that said, each villain started chasing after a separate Wander.

 **1:00**

 _"A clever play by Wander himself! As he is a good master of trickery himself, he can easily confuse the villains, leaving the others to cover the rest of the field!"_

Indeed, as each Wander was being chased by a villains, the others were getting their territory marked. By the time the villains had got every Wander, time had ran out.

 **BUZZ!**

Everybody groaned as the Bucky Buddies cheered.

* * *

"Well, looks like the divide and conquer tactic worked, literally!" Xero smiled. "I would say the MVP for this match was Wander! He managed to confuse and dominate most of the villains on the field!"

"I agree!" Maurice said as he looked at the scores. "Okay, doing the basic math... and based on how well they did... the Bucky Buddies covered a good 72 percent of the field, whilst getting rid of three villains!"

"Whilst the Really Rottens got 28 percent of their field covered, along with four good guys gotten rid of!" Xero explained. "Now, each score is base thirty for each round, so there is a good chance a team who does well in two rounds gets an even sixty! A team must have ten points based on teamwork, an automatic, plus a point out of ten for how many players are left in the field, and a rounded number point average out of ten from the percentage they got."

"So, right now, the Bucky Buddies have 23 points, with the Really Rottens having 20 points." Maurice explained. "As the Really Rottens clear the field to go to isolation, it is now the Hillwood Heroes turn to go up against the Bucky Buddies!"

* * *

And that's chapter four! How'd you like it? Next Splatoon round... the Bucky Buddies against the Hillwood Heroes! Place your bets! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


End file.
